


The Pizza Man

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caged Heat, episode 6x10, Dean is having feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> After Caged Heat, episode 6x10, Dean is having feelings.

The Pizza Man

 

Dean watches Sam walk away, worry etched in his face. So, Sam is thinking he doesn't even want to get his soul back. Dean sighs and gets into the driver’s seat of the Impala.

Sam would be back after he walked it off a bit.

After a while, Dean finds himself drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. And he’s hungry. Maybe a burger or some pizza……

And there it is again. That weird, hollow feeling in his gut consistent with sudden thoughts of the angel. 

Seriously, what the hell is that? Dean’s brow is furrowed in confusion. And instinctive denial. 

Cas- watching porn. Of course, the angel would be curious. But then, Cas and Meg? Meg had looked like she wanted to eat Cas alive. In a non-demony way. And all that, Meg’s predatory flirting and Castiel’s I-learned-that-from-the-pizza-man display? It’s so disturbing in a way Dean can’t – won’t – let himself think about.

Doesn't want to think of the angel in any way other than spiritual. Doesn't want to think of an angel, Cas, with an erection, for crying out loud. No way.

(Yes, way, says a devious whisper in his head, unwelcome thought slithering around up there and making his groin tighten heatedly).

Dean leans his head wearily against the steering wheel and decides it’s time to just go find his brother and get out of town. 

They can stop for burgers.


End file.
